


Preperations

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: After getting the news about her home being gone and most people she knew being dead, for the first time Phaele decides to use her powers for the reason she was given them instead of persona gain. Then again guess you could call revenge personal gain as well couldn't you?
Kudos: 1





	Preperations

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after" For old times sake" and before "A moment of weakness"

It's been 4 days since Bella cried. Day 1 had been a whirlwind of commotion, dealing with the shifts of power and the rushed announcement to let the army know the big news. The remainder of day 1 and the entirety of day 2 was spent having to be glued to her post while each soldier individually swore fealty to their queen. No one had seen Phaele for the during day 3. As soon as the last soldier said his vows she took Temple and went into her workshop and shut herself in.

As soon as she was out of the public eye she haphazardly tore off her stuffy dress and put one of her many stained jumpsuits and got to work. And for the past 30 hours she had Temple up on the cleared worktable and had been making modifications to him. It went a lot faster now that this time he was awake, he could attempt to do things to make sure his specs were to her liking. 

He pushed her to this. They could have never known about one another. She could have lived her life as crown jewel of Goria and spent a quiet life full of long night with women, long nights in the workshop, and long years with Bella. She should have been the bridesmaid to some fancy wedding when Bella’s father finally married her off to someone. She should have been the aunt to a bunch of little halfing babies. But nope. Some random lizard had to come crawling out of the woodwork and ruin what should have been a short and simple story.

Light illuminated the lab from a few sources. A few arcane lamps lined the walls. While there were windows in the room they were shut tight and locked letting no sunlight peak through. Through the dim light Phaele stood above the open torso of the large automaton. Her eyes lit up against the dark. When she was really concentrated and/or at will her eyes glew and her irises were arranged in the shape of gears with blue fillings and gold outlines. These eyes doubled as night vision and eye protection against bright lights and glare. Sparks intermittently lit up her face as she used a welding torch to work in the cavity. When the sparks flew one could see a face set in a grimace and covered in sweat. Upon closer inspection some of those streaks running down her face came from her eyes.

He made her do this. She discovered her love for craft young. She started reading books as a young child and got into blacksmithing. Eventually after mastering the craft at the young age of 10, she moved on to inventing because making blades and wheels proved to be boring. I guess all those years of making random things caught the attention of Gond, the god of craft. It never meant much to her, she got these cool eyes and some other neat abilities that helped in her hobby. She never even asked for the power. And now, for the first time in her 30 years of life, she was using that power to its fullest. She was drawing upon every design, sketch, and mental image she ever dreamed up and weighing their usefulness in combat. That little shit wanted a fight bad enough to erase 40 thousand innocents? Then who was she to deny him?

He drove her to this. She never really had a specialty in her craft, she kinda just floated around from idea to idea. But having fixed up the machine body previously left her wanting to experiment more with making them. For now she would have to be satiated with modifying this one. She simply didn't have the patience to contain her emotions long enough to make one of a custom make.

He wanted this. He wanted a fight. He wanted to face her at her best and test her worth. If she  _ deserved  _ the spot that she never  _ asked _ for. Well, he will get what he wants. He would pay for all of his transgressions against Phaele. He ruined her life. He ruined Bella’s life. He destroyed a city. He was probably guilty of many, many other inhumane acts but the most heinous crime he committed was that he made Bella cry.


End file.
